Oneshot - Destiny - Justice League
by Lord Inquisitor B Joseph H
Summary: A Guardian Tired of the near constant battles between Everything, Is transported to a Seemingly Pre-Golden Age Existence, Or so it Seems Oneshot, Enjoy it. T For Swearing


_**An: I felt Inspired to write this hope you enjoy. (It's a One-shot by the way)**_

**-X-**

**_ "It's Been years since the Golden Age ended... Just like a book we reached the climax... And everything went to Hell... We had no chance... They came at us pretty much all at once so we couldn't even prepare... To stop them the traveler Sacrificed itself to protect the Last city... It's in-complete but hopefully... just maybe... we can fix it again... have a chance at reclaiming our worlds... Show these Damned invaders that we won't let them have the last laugh... I sure as hell won't... The Legions of Cabal... they shall learn that Quality has it's uses... But as a long forgotten man once said... "Quantity has a Quality of all it's own"... We shall stand here and wipe them out... We will... Who am I kidding... I probably will die before I even see a nearing to the end of these Hell-torn battles for survival against foes that outnumber us nearly 1,000 : 1... Yet... I guess we can give them a black eye... One helluva black eye at that... When the Darkness is repelled to wherever the hell it came from... That is the only thing that we can call a victory.. Even then we won't be the same anymore... Things have gone on for too far to long... If there is more life other than these assholes in the space of our solar system... They might underestimate us... if they do however... Heh... I feel sorry for the poor fucks... This galaxy won't be big enough for another asshole... so might as well kick them on the way out the door... With a Grenade for the road..."_**

A lone figure is able to be seen getting up from amongst a small amount of rubble and corpses, several weapons attached to their armor... they say "Whelp, Time to get back to the job... Enough time sitting on my ass, Eh?" He chuckles to himself silently. He starts walking towards a ruined building, The Scenery includes Overgrown plants, Corpses, and of course, Ruins... "It's almost starting to be boring, All this destruction...*Sigh* I wish I could just see Life before it all went to Hell's Gutter... *Sigh* Might as well get it over with..."

The Figure Looks into the Cloudy Sky, then looks down at the Force of Vex already coming to attack him, With one last sigh the Figure Runs at them taking out a Shotgun. They fires his shotgun into the crowd hitting anything that gets close, as his shield goes down the figure runs behind cover Reloading and pulling out a hand-cannon and a Rifle while putting their Shotgun away. He leans out of cover their hand-cannon firing at the nearest Vex, their other Rifle firing at any "Higher Ranked" enemies. As the Vex return fire the figure throws a grenade taking out a good chunk of them. After several more minutes of 'Ping-Pong' between them the Figure wins and wipes the last of them out. As they scavenge the battlefield for Ammo and gear he hears his Ghost report power readings coming from one of the 'corpses'. As he approaches it he corpse he pulls it so it's facing them seeing it's Robotic Features, Right then...

A Bright light appears around the figure and everything changes... The old Wasteland is gone, The old ruined city, New and Busy, Suddenly an explosion comes from the Vex corpse making smoke blocking them from view. As the smoke thins out they look around they notice that it is nighttime, "The Cars, Buildings! They...They're Fixed! But... How? Where? Just What world have I walked into? I... I need to see... Am... Am I before the Golden age...? History in the maki-" They stop and look around again, Apparently their arrival caused a scene. Several People are coming to investigate. Now that they really think about it, They are in the middle of the street... Near a recent Explosion... "I should Leave..." The Figure jumps into the air and as they reach their 'Peak' their hand glows blue and they Teleport or 'Blink'.

Everything changes around them and they find themselves in a nearby alley. The figure takes off their Helmet and under it there are Robotic pieces making up a face, Any lights being seen on Said face, are Violet, The Face makes the Guardian's Gender look to be Male. Their Ghost decides to come out into view. **"Guardian, Any clue to where we are?" **"No, How would **I** know, all I know are ruins, not Cities!" **"Well, Any clue on what we do?" **"Not Sure, But I think we should Search for Information on where we are." **"Agreed, Hmm Interesting." **"What?" **"Apparently we are in a city called... "Gotham" A Crime infested Cesspool." **"Still better than fighting Vex or the Hive all day... By the way Anything 'Interesting' to report about this place?" **"Well... What's even more interesting then the fact that there seems to be beings with 'Super-powers' and fights between 'Heroes' and 'Villains'. **One of the Heroes that patrols here is called the 'Bat-Man' His recorded 'Villains' are the Joker, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Harlequin, Poison Ivy, And Killer Croc.** I suggest we stay off the radar until we know more about the planets Condition..." **"I May not have a choice... at least not with him lookin' at us..." As he finishes saying that The ghost looks at where the Guardian is looking seeing... A man in a Bat Costume... Gliding... Coming Towards them.

_**-X-**_

**-X-**

_**An: Cookie for whoever Guesses What Race & Class the Guardian is...**_

_**Also I hope I inspire a few people into Writing more for Destiny or continue this line of thought.**_

_**Contact me if you Need help or have a Request (Or Suggestion).**_

_**Have a good day.**_

_**-Lord Inquisitor JosephH**_


End file.
